


Geyser

by pinkvelvet



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/F, Meet-Cute, Sort Of, eve is a grocery store cashier, villanelle is still an assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvelvet/pseuds/pinkvelvet
Summary: “N-no! I mean, you look fine. Good, even! All of-” she gestured vaguely at Villanelle, “-this, the blood thing, it looks good on you. Brings out your eyes.” She then gaped a bit more for a moment, as if she couldn't believe what she had just said, before closing her mouth very suddenly and going quiet.In which Villanelle has a minor obsession with a certain cashier.





	Geyser

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I had to write something for school using this prompt: "All that blood looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes." But I just finished season one of Killing Eve, and I really hate writing edgy stuff, so I took the meet cute route instead. I kinda wanna write more in this weird little universe I made up but we'll see I guess. 
> 
> Also I'm American so if I got any terminology wrong ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Villanelle didn’t know if Eve just wasn’t used to being up this far into the night, or if it really was extremely late and she herself just hadn’t realized it yet. Either way, she thought it was funny how the older woman was fighting off sleep, trying her hardest to stay awake and alert at her post. She took her job so seriously, as if it was life or death or something, and not the closing shift at a half-dead supermarket.

 

(It did come close to being life or death once or twice, but Eve wasn’t aware of this. On occasions such as that, when Villanelle’s work had made its way to this little oasis of hers, it was dealt with quickly and quietly before anyone but her had realized that anything was amiss.)

 

The woman in question, who had truly begun to doze off at the counter she was stationed at, head resting on her hand, perked up considerably when she saw Villanelle walk through the automatic doors of the store. The appearance of the other woman both literally and figuratively woke her up, a radiant smile stretching across her face as she greeted her.

  
  
  
  


The first time Villanelle had seen that smile, her breath had been taken away. Well, it was already a bit taken away, as she’d just taken down a target that was a bit more equipped for someone of her skillset that she’d expected. A kick to her chest had not only made breathing a bit difficult for a while, but had sent her flying out a window. A first story window, thankfully, but it was a very painful experience nonetheless.

 

When the job was finished, she herself was more than a little worse for wear. So she climbed into her car and drove herself to the nearest store where she could find something to clean herself up, which just so happened to be the very supermarket that Eve was falling asleep behind the register of.

 

When she’d entered the store that first time, she expected the look of surprise fused with fear that flashed on the woman’s face. She didn’t expect the lack of questions at her appearance. She certainly didn’t expect for her to life an, admittedly shakey, hand, point her towards the back of the store, and inform her that “Band Aids and neosporin are in aisle eight.” 

 

After going to aisle eighter and retrieving what she would need to clean herself up and returning to the register, the woman began to ring her items up. She keeps looking at Villanelle in a way she must have assumed was sneaky, little glances when she thought the other woman wasn’t looking. Finally she caved and asked her, “I don’t mean to pry but...are you alright?”

 

Normally when asked this sort of question, Villanelle reacted in one of two ways: not reacting at all, or with violence. But something about this woman - maybe the tone she used, which was kind, or her eyes, which were a very dark and very soft brown, or maybe it was how endearing her wild, near-black hair was - made her want to answer truthfully.

 

Instead, she made herself let out a slightly too loud laugh and flashed a smile at her, aggravating a fresh cut on her lip in the process. “I’m fine, if a little embarrassed. I look such a mess.” She gave a shrug that was meant to seem self deprecating and tucked her hair behind her ear. The cashier gaped for a moment, before rushing to respond to her. 

 

“N-no! I mean, you look fine. Good, even! All of-” she gestured vaguely at Villanelle, “-this, the blood thing, it looks good on you. Brings out your eyes.” She then gaped a bit more for a moment, as if she couldn't believe what she had just said, before closing her mouth very suddenly.

 

They stood there, looking at one another for a moment, the only noise behind the slight hum coming from the lights above their heads. The woman opened her mouth, likey about to apologize for what she said, but was cut off before she could begin by loud, joyful laughter. It took Villanelle  moment to realize that, not only was that laughter coming from her, but that she did not have to force it. Rather, it was a genuine reaction to the other woman’s words.

 

Hearing Villanelle laugh seemed to reassure the cashier, and she gave a smile realizing that she hadn’t upset anyone. That was the first time that Villanelle had ever seen it, that radiant smile, and simultaneously the first time she’d ever been on the receiving end of it. She was stunned for a moment, her laughter cutting off suddenly, before she felt herself smile in response.

 

She hadn’t realized that she was just standing there smiling at the other woman, who had been doing the same, until they were both jolted out of whatever trance they’d been in by the door sliding open once more. Villanelle looked to see who had walked in - a force of habit being in the line of word she was in, it was only an old woman and what looked to be her grandson - and when she’d looked back the woman was back to checking out her items, her face tinged pink in a way that Any found far too interesting.

 

“That will be £31.98,” she said as she pulled her eyes from the screen to look back at Villanelle. Smiling in response, she took out her wallet and handed over the bills. And if their fingers brushed together more than strictly necessary when she did so, well. Accidents happen all the time.

 

Putting her wallet back in her pocket and taking the bags that sat on the counter, she flashed one last smile at the cashier, “Thank you very much for your help-” she made a show of looking at the woman’s name tag, something she was only just now realizing she’d forgotten to do before “-Eve.”

 

And then because she really just couldn’t help herself she’d looked back up at the woman and said, “Pretty name,” sending a wink her way before heading out of the store. She didn’t look back, but she was sure if she did that very  _ interesting _ blush would have returned to the woman’s -  _ Eve’s _ \- face with a vengeance.

  
  
  
  


And that smile was just as radiant now as it had been that first time she’d seen it. Maybe even more now, after she’d returned multiple times and gotten to know the cashier a bit more. Villanelle wasn’t exactly able to go out and make friends in her profession. And considering the state she’d been in the first time Eve had seen her, and the way she hadn’t asked any questions, this had seemed like a pretty good strain of friendship to at least semi pursue.

 

Villanelle felt herself returning the smile that was sent her way, making her way to the counter. If Eve was bored, she could surely give up a little bit of her night to keep her some company. She responded to the woman with her own greeting of hello, leaned against the counter, and asked her how her night had been going so far.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: DYKEDIO  
> my tumblr: polatriis


End file.
